Electronic regulation of light emitting diode (LED) based escape slide lighting systems is provided by a centralized regulator within the aircraft escape slide lighting system coupled with individual voltage-dropping resistors located in series with the LED(s) at each LED location. In cases where the escape slide lighting system is powered directly by the aircraft's on-board emergency battery system, the centralized regulator is located on the input side of the escape slide lighting harness. When not powered by aircraft emergency batteries, the escape slide lighting systems are powered by independent batteries that are part of and packed within the escape slide system; these batteries include centralized electronic regulation circuits which condition the input power to the aircraft escape slide lighting system.